a. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to insecticide dispensing devices. More specifically, it relates to devices for applying insecticide directly to an animal's skin, hair, or fur.
b. Background Art
It is well known that a major problem for pet owners is trying to control fleas and ticks on their dogs and cats. Fleas and ticks are tough. It is, therefore, necessary to get the insecticide directly on these insects in order to kill them. The insects, however, sense you are after them and hide in the pet's coat Known devices do not provide a means for parting the pet's coat that works in conjunction with a means for illuminating the hiding insects.
The most common methods used to achieve direct application of the insecticide on the insects are flea and tick baths, and insecticide sprays. If an insecticide bath is used, the entire pet is soaked with the insecticide, which needlessly wastes a great deal of insecticide, unless the pet is entirely covered with fleas or ticks. Similarly, using existing devices for applying insecticide by spot spraying or using an application comb are also ineffective and require the pet owner to waste a substantial amount of insecticide. With these latter methods, the pet owner tries to compensate for the deficiencies in the techniques by saturating the pet. This is the only way to ensure that the insecticide reaches an insect hiding deep within the pet's fur or hair.
Therefore, these prior art methods are costly and time consuming. In addition, using an excessive amount of a toxic insecticide may harm the pet or the person applying the substance.